Weekend Dance Floor
Weekend Dance Floor (週末ダンスフロア, Shuumatsu Dansu Furoa) is a song performed by Miracle2 |-|Romaji= Friday night odori akasou yo iyana koto furikitte tanoshii koto shi tetai wa Aka/Hikawatashi dake no Shumatsu dansu furoa Dareka no sei ni shitaku naru hi mo aru konomama mou asu ga konakereba ii nayami ga aru no ni ii nikui no yo Mai/Kan/Fuomotai no kiraidesho? Dakara kyou wa motto teiraa yori Sheiku shi chaeba maemuki ni nareru kana Friday night dare mo inai heya hitorikiri odoru no yo kanashii kao bakari shicha shiawase wa nigete ku wa Itsudatte saikou wa sugu soba ni iru yobiyose no housoku wa kimochi hitotsu de kawaru no suteki deshou? Shumatsu dansu furoa Egao ni tsukarete nigetaku narukeredo kurikaeshite ku modoranai jikan wa chotto nakitai toki namida nagasu to Mai/Kan/Futomaranaku naru desho? Yappa kono namida wa itsuka no tame nokoshite okitai to ima, sou chikattakara Friday night kurai heya no naka hitorikiri odoru no yo okotta kao bakari shicha kawaii sa ga dainashi yo doko datte chansu wa hora afureteru isshun o tsukamitore unmei no hito ni aeru Aka/Hikasonotoki made Shumatsu dansu furoa Futo miageta yuzora wa Mai/Fuorenji iro no guradeshon Aka/Hikaakiramenai tsuyoi kokoro Alloshiete kureta Friday night dare mo inai heya hitorikiri odoru no yo kanashii kao bakari shicha Aka/Hikashiawase wa nigete ku wa itsu datte saikou wa sugu soba ni iru yobiyose no housoku wa kimochi hitotsu de kawaru no suteki deshou? Shumatsu dansu furoa |-|Kanji= Fridaynight　踊り明かそうよ イヤなこと振り切って 楽しいことしてたいわ 私だけの 週末ダンスフロア 誰かのせいにしたくなる日もある このままもう明日が来なければいい 悩みがあるのに言いにくいのよ 重たいのキライでしょ？ だから今日はもっと テイラーより シェイクしちゃえば前向きになれるかな Fridaynight　誰もいない部屋 一人きり踊るのよ 悲しい顔ばかりしちゃ 幸せは逃げてくわ いつだって最高はすぐ側にいる 呼び寄せの法則は 気持ち一つで変わるの 素敵でしょう？ 週末ダンスフロア 笑顔に疲れて　逃げたくなるけれど 繰り返してく　戻らない時間は ちょっと泣きたい時　涙流すと 止まらなくなるでしょ？ やっぱこの涙は いつかの為 残しておきたいと　今、そう誓ったから Fridaynight暗い部屋の中 一人きり踊るのよ 怒った顔ばかりしちゃ 可愛いさが台無しよ どこだってチャンスはホラ　溢れてる 一瞬をつかみとれ 運命の人に会える その時まで 週末ダンスフロア ふと見上げた夕空は オレンジ色のグラデーション 諦めない　強い心 教えてくれた Fridaynight　誰もいない部屋 一人きり踊るのよ 悲しい顔ばかりしちゃ 幸せは逃げてくわ いつだって最高はすぐ側にいる 呼び寄せの法則は 気持ち一つで変わるの 素敵でしょう？ 週末ダンスフロア |-|English= It's Friday night so let's dance Shake off all the bad things I want to have fun Just me on this Weekend dance floor There are days where I want to blame someone If this remains I hope that tomorrow will come It's hard to say that there isn't any trouble You're full of hate aren't you? So even more today Just like what Taylor Swift said Shake it off and be more positive On a Friday night in a room with nobody in it You're dancing by yourself Don't put a sad face your happiness will run away The best is always at your side The law of calling someone is when your feelings change all at one It's nice isn't it? Weekend Dance Floor I get tired of smiling and want to escape Repeatedly doing this doesn't bring back time Even at times where you want to cry just a little It won't stop right? But for one day after all those tears I want to vow to keep it behind On a friday night in a dark room You're dancing by yourself Don't put on an angry face Your cuteness will be ruined See, chances are overflowing everywhere Grasp the moment and then you can meet your fated person Until then this is the Weekend dance floor I looked up suddenly at the evening sky and see the orange colored gradient Never give up that's what my strong heart told me On a Friday night in a room with nobody in it You're dancing by yourself Don't put a sad face your happiness will run away The best is always at your side The law of calling someone is when your feelings change all at one It's nice isn't it? Weekend Dance Floor Category:Lyrics